Melted
by AbglEngrsMhrn
Summary: Lucy suffered the most among her friend but she tried to be strong. Although, she couldn't help to miss his warmth when the weather is cold. The only things that he left were his scarf, his name, and their memories with him. Natsu x Lucy.


Walking along the street while shivered in cold as Lucy buried her hand deeper on her pockets, trying to seek warm. But those warm didn't manage to defeat the heat she missed so much. Yeah, she missed him… a lot.

Cold managed to break through her black jacket, her black boots, her black gloves, and her black jeans. But there's only one thing managed to make her warm… the fire dragon slayers' scale-patterned scarf… Remembering him made her heart clenched painfully, and also made her remember the bad memories she tried to forget.

She brought her hands up to hold the scarf tightly. The painful memories… it really hurts her bad… She stopped walking as she leaned against the tree to control her emotion. Closing her eyes to stop her tears for falling down, to calm herself, to forget those memories…

At the end, those flash of memories played on her head, made her tears rolled from her eyes one by one. "Anybody… Please help me forget this! Please… Please…" She whimpered silently as she held the scarf tighter with her right hand and tried to wipe away her tears that still falling endlessly.

_Lucy… Thank you… Thank you… for everything… Please take care of everybody… for me… *chuckles* You're weird, Luce… Why are you crying…? Smile for me… for the last time, Luce… Remember… I always there for you… I… I… love… you… Lu..cy… always…_

* * *

_The blue ocean that the red sun used to wash its face turns black  
The white sky that had clouds and rain and the wind turns gray  
I leave the darkness that finds my heart  
Even the cold shadow that covers the night starts to harden_

* * *

She gasped as she remembered his words. _No! Please stop! _She thought franticly as she cried harder. Felt so weak and useless, she slid down and sat there under the tree. Hugged her knees with his left hand, held his scarf with her right hand, and buried her face on her knee while crying on her knee.

"Lucy!" She could hear some of her best friend called out for her. But she didn't need to look at them to know who they are. It was Gray, Levy, Happy, Erza, Juvia, and maybe Gajeel since he followed Levy everywhere. Lucy could sense one of them–she predicted Levy–kneeled in front of Lucy and hugged her to comfort her.

* * *

_If the ice melts, a warmer song would have come out  
But why is the ice so cold? Why is it so cold?  
Why are they so cold  
Why are they so cold_

* * *

"Stop crying, Lu-chan… Shh… It's okay…" Levy comforted her as she patted her head while doing so. Lucy hugged Levy back and hugged her tighter as she cried on her shoulder. "Lu-chan… Stop crying… Natsu didn't like it when you cried… especially today marked three years and a half since his death…"

Hearing those words, she only cried herder on Levy's shoulder. They all looked at Lucy sadly. Lucy's the one who suffered the most next to Happy. Seeing the blond haired girl cried made the blue feline flied towards the blond haired girl and cried while comforting her.

"Tch. Salamander made us feel like a shit. Damn it! I would beat the craps out of him if he still alive!" Gajeel groaned as he kicked the small rock next to him.

* * *

_The blue ocean that the red sun used to wash its face  
I look at the past warmth that is deeply buried (too late get it out)  
I wish the cold in the world of adults would be gone too  
I wish the frozen love will melt away now_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

The battle between E.N.D and Natsu Dragneel almost reached its end. Both of them launched their last attacks towards each other. But unfortunately both of them received the attack too, made them thrown backwards, hitting the wall in process.

"Natsu!"

She felt so panicked when she saw Natsu didn't move an inch from his spot after he hit the wall. Tried to stand up with the energy she had left as she though 'I need to help him!' She rushed towards him as fast as she could with her condition.

At the end, she finally reached him. As soon as Lucy reached him, she felt the only energy she had left drained away at the moment she see his wounds. His wounds were deep and many. There's nothing she could do in order to help him! Nothing! Lucy frantically turned her head around to search for help.

But the sight only made her heart and hope shattered. Wendy was lying unconscious on the ground far from them. Erza was fighting with Kyouka but she was badly injured from her previous battle with Minerva. The Strauss siblings were running out of magic power from their previous battle with Sayla, and they all were unconscious. Gray still involved on a fight with Silver. Juvia and Gajeel had an intense battle with the other demons.

"Lu…cy…" A voice called out for her, made her turned her attention towards Natsu. She kneeled down next to him as she held his hands tight while looking at his face. Natsu smiled weakly at Lucy to assure he's okay but that only made her sadder.

Natsu raised his hand to stroke her cheek and her hair. Lucy stopped him by holding his hand and looked at him sadly. "Don't leave me! Don't leave us alone! You're our precious _nakama_, Natsu! Stay strong!" Lucy shouted to him as a tear started to roll down to her cheek.

"Shh…," He said as he held his bleeding stomach with his other hand and whimpered. "Lucy… Thank you… Thank you… for everything…" He said weakly.

"Stop saying anything! D-don't leave me! Don't go!" She sniffled back some tears as she shouted at him.

"Please take care of everybody… for me…" He said as he smiled weakly at her. Seeing this sight only made her cried harder. Natsu wouldn't die! Natsu wouldn't leave her alone! Natsu would always be there for her! He always there besides her!

He chuckled weakly as he said, "You're weird, Luce… Why are you crying…? Smile for me… for the last time, Luce…" He stopped talking as he coughed several times, coughing some blood.

Seeing this only made her horrified, "No! This is not the last time, Natsu! We're going back to Fairy Tail! We're going to continue our adventure together! It's always more fun when we're together!" She shouted at him as she looked at him, couldn't stop her tears to fall down.

He weakly took off his scarf on his neck then wrapped it around her neck while smiled, "Remember… I always there for you…" He coughed some blood again, and this time there's a lot of blood.

"Stop saying anything! Stop! Just stay strong!" She shouted as she shouted at him. "I won't let anybody leave me again! I don't want that! Aquarius just left me! I don't want you left me too! I don't want my precious _nakama_ leave me again!" She held his hand tighter.

He raised his head to look at her face. He smiled weakly at her again. With the last strength he got, he whisper, "I… I… love… you… Lu…cy… always…" After he said that, his head slumped down. In the spilt second, she realized he's dead.

"No! Natsu!" She shouted as she shook his lifeless shoulder even she knew it wouldn't do anything about the fact he's dead. "You dumb, you reckless, you idiot person! Don't just… say y-you love m-me then l-leave me!" She shouted between her sobs as she hugged his arm.

"I love you too idiot! Why did you need to leave me…?" She said before cried endlessly.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"You could head home first… I'll just… stay here a bit longer…" Lucy told her friends without averting her gazes away from his grave.

"Are you sure, Lucy? I'm not leaving you alone!" Happy told his remaining partner as he flied towards her.

"Please leave me alone, Happy…" Lucy begged to Happy as she kept looking at the grave.

"Let's go, Happy. I think Lucy needed some time alone." Erza told the blue feline. "We'll take our leave then… See you at the guild, Lucy…" Erza told the blond girl who only nodded in respond. Soon everyone started to leave the graveyard.

"Lucy… Cheer up already… We liked the cheerful Lucy better… including the flame-brain." Gray reminded her while patted her shoulder two times before leaving her alone.

Lucy kneeled down next to his grave while hugged her knee, trying to make her warm. She only looked at his grave without saying anything. The snow started to fall down one by one as the time passed by. But she didn't mind it.

* * *

_I leave the darkness that finds my heart  
Even the cold shadow that covers the night starts to harden_

* * *

"You know, Natsu? It's getting colder without you…" She casually spoke as if he was there with her, "Usually you would be on my bed with Happy every time I came home… But there's only Happy there now… or no one…

"I miss you so much… Your warmth… your personality… your toughness… your strength… your smile… I miss everything from you… Everyone in the guild miss you too. They suffered when you leave them… when you leave us alone…

"Without you, the guild is so silent… Gray doesn't have anybody to fight with… Gajeel, too… There's nobody who shouted along the hallway again… there's nobody who cared about their _nakama _as much as you do… there's nobody who destroyed things again…

"And there's nobody who loved me like you do…" She bit her lips when her tears started to fall down again. "Why do you need to leave us? Why…? Why you…? Why it has to be you, Natsu…?" She sobbed as she wiped her endless tears.

"I wish I could help you… I wish I could protect you back then… People said that it wasn't my fault… But I know it's all my faults! If I was stronger! If I had a lot magic power left… you wouldn't… you… wouldn't be… be dead… you would… you would stay here next me…

"People said I already did a good job to protect all the guild members… But they're wrong! I couldn't protect _all_! I couldn't protect you!" She cried louder, couldn't contain the sadness anymore. "It's so lonely without you, Natsu… I'm nothing without you… and it's cold without you… without your warmth… "

* * *

_If the ice melts, a warmer song would have come out_

_But why is the ice so cold? Why is it so cold?_

* * *

"You asked me to protect everybody for you… You asked me to smile for you for the last time… But I have failed! Because I'm not strong like you! I couldn't hold my tear if my most precious _nakama_ dead! I don't have strong heart like you!

"I wish you are here, Natsu… I really wish… so I could show you how much I have missed you and how much I love you…" She said sadly as she hugged her knee while cried her sadness out.

* * *

_If the ice melts, a warmer song would have come out  
But why is the ice so cold? Why is it so cold?  
Why are they so cold  
Why are they so cold_

* * *

**A/N**:

My first Fairy Tail story! So I decided to write a one-shot song fic! I hope it's not that disappointing!

The song title is _Melted_ by AKMU (Akdong Musician). I wrote this story while hearing the music and it made me cried! :"

So... Review? Favorite? :D


End file.
